The Day the World Flipped Upsidedown
by pheonixfeather05
Summary: Hermione and the gang are back for seventh year when a new class is put in place in the curriculum. Will it be love? Or will it end badly? Who knows? I do!  DM/HG
1. The Hogwarts Express

Author's Notes:

I have nothing to say at the moment. Except for that this story will be told from both Hermione's and Draco's POV. When you see a dotted line (below) the POV is switched between the two. That's all, and I own nothing but the ingenious idea of…well I can't tell you; that would ruin it.

The Hogwarts Express

The train to Hogwarts was now more packed than ever, parents that had taken their children out because of Voldermort ruling, now allowed their children to go to the private school. As it was, most of the compartments on the train contained more children than they had ever seen before. Hermione however was one of the few that were sitting alone. Harry and Ron had been asked by Professor McGonagall to come and help restore Hogwarts, she had been asked to come too, but had received the letter too late because she was trying to find her parents in Australia and restore their memory.

While Hermione may have not of been able to help restore Hogwarts, she was able to convince Professor McGonagall to allow the few who wanted to return to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year. The ministry had caught wind of the idea, and liked it so much, that they had required any underage Death Eaters to return to the school to complete their schooling.

Sighing, she stared out the rain-splattered window to the lush fields whirling by lost in her thoughts of her friends and Hogwarts. Every now and then, she would glance at the _Daily_ _Prophet_ laying across her lap and sigh again. She wondered what her friends were doing now.

A few feet down the hallway, Draco Malfoy sat too, staring out the window trying to ignore Pansy and Blaise arguing next to him. The yelling was slowly working at his nerves, and giving him a headache. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up!" He burst out yelling and turning around to face his two housemates, "Just shut up!"

Blaise and Pansy immediately sat back and closed their mouths. After years of dealing with the Slytherin Prince, they knew that the best thing to do when he reacted like that was to be quiet and fade into the background.

Draco aggravated and sporting a pounding headache stormed out of the compartment and slammed the door behind him, causing the glass to shake violently. He walked off searching for a small, empty, silent compartment he could occupy.

He had completely searched the train from one end to the other before stumbling upon a small compartment hidden in a corner. Sliding open the doors, he sighed with relief, empty. He smoothly closed the door, locking it to discourage trespassers, and slid into the seat next to the window, not noticing the trunks on the shelf above his head. More importantly, trunks labeled with the name: Hermione Jayne Granger.

Hermione blinked, twice. The door to her compartment was locked. She sighed, dismissing it to something she had forgotten about when she left to go visit Ginny, and pulled out her wand. Muttering _Alohamora,_ she stepped inside. She blinked twice, again. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes hoping she was hallucinating. Nope, he was still there.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the seat she had just recently occupied, sleeping soundly. She stood there, watching him, to see if he was truly asleep. Smiling to herself as she caught a look at his face, _he looks peaceful,_ she thought. Leaving him to sleep, she swiftly pulled a small book out of her trunk being careful not to wake him. Sitting down next to the door, as far away from him as she could, she opened her book and became absorbed in the pages.

Draco woke up to find the compartment empty except for a book that hadn't been there before lying on the seat next to the door. He sat upright, eyebrows crinkling together as he stared at the book. Then he caught movement outside in the corridor, a figure, he couldn't tell who it was because of the wavy glass in the doors, was walking toward his compartment. He stayed sitting, as the door opened and Hermione stepped in, closing the door behind her.

"Good, you're awake." She stated, gathering up her things and putting them in her trunk that she pulled from above his head.

"What are you doing here Mudblood? This is my compartment." He was somewhat confused but wasn't letting it show through the mask of indifference on his face.

"Actually Malfoy," Hermione said, stopping her packing to glare at him for a moment, "I was in here before you ever came, and a better question to ask is what you are doing here."

He didn't have an answer to that. So he changed the subject. "If this is your compartment, then why did you let me sleep here?" He smirked as she turned slightly red at this comment, although this could have been due to the fact that she was wrestling with her suitcase.

"You—you looked so peaceful and you started muttering about your mother; and your father. Something about a trial?..." She trailed off and continued to try to close her suitcase

He flinched. He hadn't been expecting that.

Hermione glanced at the clock, "You'd better go get ready, we're about to arrive."

Draco stood up and walked to the door, then turned around to see her still struggling with her suitcase. Rolling his eyes he grabbed the zipper and with one quick pull closed it. He then quickly walked out the door and down the hall. Leaving Hermione staring after him astounded that he would help her in anyway. She shrugged, maybe he was just saying thank you.

So, what'd you think? Please review; I need criticism even if it is bad!


	2. Another Rainy Day

Author's Notes: Pheonixfeather05

I have decided to try and post every Saturday, if this goal is not met I am extremely sorry. But I have the next few chapters written already, now I just have to post them, after editing of course. This chapter is a bit short, hope to make the next few longer.

**Another Rainy Day **

By the time Hermione left the train, the rain was falling in buckets. Quickly running to one of the awnings on the side of the train station, she squinted through the rain falling off the edge of the awning for a thestral-drawn carriage. Seeing none, she turned to her trunks and charmed them to become water-proof and float behind her. She winced as she stepped out into the pouring rain, feeling the cold droplets land on the back of her neck. Glancing up as the castle was lit up by a strike of lightning; she began the long walk up to the castle.

After leaving Hermione's cabin, Draco had run to gather his few things, and dashed out to grab an empty carriage. He was just in time to catch one of the last ones as they began their march up to the castle. He was so lost in his thoughts about what had happened on the train, he almost fell out of the carriage when the thestrals stopped suddenly. Jerked out of his reverie, he reasserted himself and looked out the window of the carriage. He groaned internally as he noticed the small form approaching the carriage from where it had stopped the thestrals. He groaned again when he realized who the form was.

"Malfoy?" Hermione stood outside the carriage, completely soaked from her walk.

"Who else would I be?" He smirked; he was really getting fed up with Granger.

She shook her head, "Would you mind if I rode with you?"

He looked at her again, "What?"

She sighed, "I asked if I could ride to Hogwarts with you."

"Why?" Boy he felt stupid, did he really just ask _why_?

She glared at him. "Is that really necessary Malfoy?"

He rolled his eyes at her reaction, "Just get in Granger."

She gave a half smile and pulled her trunks into the carriage, careful not to hit him. Then she climbed in too. He sat by, not caring enough to help.

"Why are you soaking wet Granger?" He asked glancing at her saturated robes.

"If you haven't noticed Malfoy, it's raining."

"Yes I did notice," His annoyance seeping into his voice, "and you didn't feel the need to cast a water-repelling charm on yourself?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. Then she shook her head; turning to look out the window into the pouring rain. They spent the rest of the trip in silence.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Please?...


	3. Interrogation

That 'update every Saturday' thing I was going on about last chapter, it probably won't work. Although I do have a few extra chapters written, I can never find the time to edit and then upload so when I do update, the date is random. Sorry for this inconvenience. (I seem to be saying that a lot, I do hope nothing is wrong with me.)

Interrogation

Hermione was relieved when the thestrals finally pulled the carriage up to the mouth of the castle, and she was able to get out of the rain. It wasn't that she hadn't been out of the rain in the carriage; it was just that sitting in a carriage with Malfoy had been uncomfortable to say the least. She was just glad to be out of there. Hermione was even more relieved when she saw Harry and Ron standing by the entrance looking for her through the still pouring rain.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. She smiled as she saw their faces light up as they spotted her. It was so easy to humor them.

Waving in their direction, she turned and grabbed her things out of the carriage. As she began to walk towards the pair, she remembered something. Turning back to Malfoy she half-yelled "Thank You." To his surprise of course. Seeing how awkward he was in the situation, she smiled another half-smile in his direction. For a second his mask of indifference slipped, and she saw a glimpse of longing hidden in his eyes. The mask was soon placed back though, and she dismissed the thought to the farthest reaches of her mind.

This thought was sent even further from her mind when she became reunited with her friends. After giving them both a quick hug, much to their displeasure as she was still soaking wet, and casting a quick drying spell on the three of them, they walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table next to Ginny who had been waiting for them. After they sat down, Ron decided to bring up her carriage arrangements, much to her displeasure.

"'Mione," He brought the subject up hesitantly not knowing how she would respond; "did you really ride up with Malfoy?" He said the last word as if it was a poison he wanted to rid from his body.

Hermione stared at him somewhat surprised at his tone of voice, she had expected the question but the implied meaning of _if he did anything to you I will kill him_ caused her to back track for a minute.

Hermione was saved by Professor, now Headmistress, McGonagall setting the sorting hat on the stool, and bringing in the new first-years. All of the students sat awaiting the Sorting Hat's song, they were not disappointed:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindor's apart;"_

At this all of the students sitting at the Gryffindor table burst out in a loud cheer which was quickly cut short by the hat continuing its song.

"_You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;"_

Not wanting to be shot down by the Gryffindors, the Hufflepuffs let out a roar almost as loud as the Gryffindors, this too was cut short.

"_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind;"_

The Ravenclaws, catching onto what was happening, also began to cheer. The hat paused like before, and then continued:

"_Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends."_

This was met by the loudest cheer yet, led in by Blaise, and only silenced when the hat went into its last verse.

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

With this the hat fell silent, and the first-years stepped forward one-by-one to be sorted into their houses. Hermione turned back to her mates to find them looking at her expectantly. Realizing they hadn't given up on the previous question she launched into an explanation of what had led her to riding to Hogwarts with Malfoy, beginning with the train predicament.

Just in case you want to know, the song is from first-year, I did not make it up. I didn't have time for something like that. Otherwise I would still be writing this chapter. And all of you would have to be sitting there with nothing good to read.

To answer your questions:

Alice J. Wiggins:

Yes I know about Hermione's middle name being Jean, but Jayne holds a personal appeal to me so I decided to put it in, although I may change that and have it as a possible female child name. I'm not sure yet. Thanks for the reviews!


	4. The Room of Requirement: Part One

Authors Note: In my previous chapters, my dividers between characters POV has not shown up on fanfiction. Because of this, I have changed my divider, when you see stars (***) I have changed point of view.

I had a lot of fun envisioning the 'common room' hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing, except for the plot and 'common room' idea, you'll understand later.

The Room Of Requirement: Part One

Walking out of the Great Hall, Hermione turned to the boys, her hair whipping around behind her. "So, where are we staying this year?"

The boys exchanged a knowing glance smiling at their friend.

"They are in-" Harry began only to be cut off by Ron.

"No! Don't tell her! I'm reveling in the fact that we know something she doesn't." He exclaimed. Hermione glared at them, then realizing they weren't going to tell her, sighed. She then burst out laughing at the irony of the situation, causing the two to join in.

"It doesn't matter anyway; we have to wait for the other 'eighth' years to meet us. We're the only ones who know where it is. They all received cards under their plates telling them to meet us out here." Harry stated stretching his neck to look for the other members of their year.

He finally noticed them standing in three other groups looking for him. Blaise, Pansy, and Draco were standing by the memorial statue of Dumbledore looking bored. Lavender, Padma were walking toward them as they had just come out of the Great Hall and seen them standing there. They were soon followed by Seamus and Neville as they too walked out of the Great Hall.

Once all of the Gryffindors and Padma had reached the trio, they made their way to the Slytherins. Draco seeing the seven walk over, stood up from where he was leaning on the wall.

"Well Potter, we don't have all day. Show us where the damn common room is."

Harry said nothing but turned to the staircases and started walking up to the seventh floor. The seven non Slytherins, used to walking up the staircases, quickly took the best staircases without trip stairs and avoided the ones that led to nowhere. The Slytherins weren't so lucky. Not knowing where they were going, they fell into every trap and many times, Hermione and Padma, being the only ones who cared enough at all, had to save them from stepping on the wrong staircases.

With only a few casualties, on the Slytherin house's part, (Pansy fell through one of the trip stairs and yelled her head off) the group finally ended up on the seventh floor, standing in front of what was seemingly a bare stretch of wall.

"Why'd we stop here? There's nothing here?" Blaise asked, the only one of the group to have no idea where they were.

Hermione sighed, turning to him she said "Let me explain, we are standing in front of the Room of Requirement, which I expect to be our new dorms. When a person walks three times in front of that tapestry," she pointed at the tapestry of Barnabus the Blinded and then at Harry who had now started pacing, "a door opens here." The door appeared. "Like such." She smirked and followed her two friends inside.

"Blimey know-it-all." Blaise grumbled but followed her into the doors only to stop short at the sight.

The Room of Requirement had not disappointed its newest clientele. The high ceiling arched up to a point invisible by the ceiling that reflected the night sky above. At the moment the moon shone brightly, highlighting the richly colored carpet by the fire. Three black sofas and two black chairs with pillows of the four house colors sat gathered together around coffee table by the fire.

Above the fire was the Hogwarts coat of arms; nearby were the four house crests. Each was standing above a door. The Hufflepuff crest, having no returning 'eighth' years, was situated above a pair of elegant French doors that led out onto a large balcony, complete with chairs and a table.

One corner of the room seemed to be a miniature library, with floor to ceiling shelves, and small tables spread throughout the books for working. Hermione could have jumped up and down for joy at seeing this, but she restrained herself, the Slytherins did not need something to insult her about this early in the year.

Harry stood looking at the surprised faces of the 'eighth' years. Clearing his throat, he began, "Now the Room of Requirement will be staying like this until it is needed to change, for any reason. To enter the room, you need only to walk past the wall three times thinking 'pussy willow' the password. The room will then allow you to enter." He watched them nod appreciatively, or at least the Gryffindors and Padma did. The Slytherins just stood there, glaring.

"Each of the doors leads to dorms for the separate houses. Hufflepuff doesn't have one as none of that house has decided to come back. Each door has its own password too. You must decide this amongst your own housemates." He paused to let them absorb this.

"Padma, as the only Ravenclaw you can change the password at your whim. For the rest of us though, we must consult our housemates to change it. Tell the password to the back of the door, it will change it for you." Smiling he turned as if dismissing them. "Good Night."

Walking off, the rest of the members dispersed, Padma going to her own door and walking in. The Gryffindors all walked toward their door, listening to Harry say a password, and stepped inside. Pansy and Blaise had already walked toward the door. Draco was the only one remaining by the door to the rest of the school.

"Drakey," Pansy inquired, "you okay?"

Draco took a minute and watched Hermione walk into the Gryffindor dorms before answering "Yeah, be right there." Walking toward the door, he stepped inside taking on an air of nonchalance, "What should the password be? How about pureblood?" without waiting for a response he walked into the dorm and told the door the password, Blaise running in after him.

Pansy took her time walking in, she had seen how Draco had looked at that Mudblood and she didn't like it, not one bit. Draco Malfoy was hers and she would make sure of that.

How do you likey? It's a bit longer than normal but that isn't always a bad thing so... review please. If you have any ideas for the story they will be more than welcome, I am open to ideas. I need inspiration anyway. :P This was written late at night so it may be a bit rough about the edges, I would edit more, but I have waited too long and feel guilty. Lol.


	5. A Night to Remember

Author's Note:

Thanks to all of my reviewers so far, I really appreciate them. Especially those who keep returning, it makes me feel special when I see you have reviewed again.

I have changed the plans for this story. THERE WILL BE NO MARRIAGE LAW! Well maybe later on, I still haven't decided that. Instead, my favorite couple will be placed in… (Indistinct mumbles) hehehe…

A Night to Remember

That night was just like any other. Hermione and the other Gryffindor girls went into their separate dorm (yes boys and girls are separated. I'm not that perverted.) After looking around at their new surroundings, they all got ready to go to bed. Hermione was one of the last to settle onto the sheets. Before she fell asleep however, she grabbed her wand and cast a quick _Muffliato _on the other girls. She didn't need to wake them up to her screaming when her nightmares started as they did every night.

Hermione's nightmare was always the same.

_She was in the center of a drawing room in Malfoy Manor. She was alone except for the twisting shadows on the walls. A horrible feeling clutched at her heart, and she tried to run but she couldn't move. She was bound to her spot on her knees by a spell she did not know the name of. _

_Bellatrix slowly appeared behind her, gliding around Hermione to stand in front of her. She held a small silver dagger clutched in her hand. Leaning in and pulling out Hermione's arm she smiled. Slowly drawing the knife across Hermione's arm in short bursts, cutting deep. Pain shot through Hermione's arm, leaving her gasping for breath. Leaning back to examine her handiwork, Bellatrix laughed, and slowly came at Hermione the knife poised as if to cut out her heart. _

_That was when the dream changed. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw another person standing in the shadows. Draco. Then Bellatrix lunged._

Hermione woke up with a scream, drenched in sweat. No matter how many times she had that dream it never failed to terrify her. Shaking, she stood up to take a shower, as she normally did after waking up. Under the calming streams of water, reality never seemed as harsh as it really was. As she walked towards the shower, she pondered the appearance of Draco in her dream. It had been the only time she had ever had a variation in that particular nightmare. The change didn't bother her that much, it was what that change could mean that sent shivers down her back.

Walking back to bed, she realized she would never get back to sleep. Sighing, she pulled a sweater over her tank top, and walked out to the common room to sit by the fire. Curling her legs up underneath her, she lost herself in the swirling flames.

Draco woke up to find himself on the floor tangled in his blankets. He distinctly remembered the nightmare he had just revisited.

_Hermione kneeling in the middle of the room. His aunt standing in front of her. Screaming. Fear, but not for him; he was fearing for Hermione. _

He shivered and stood up. Walking out into the common room he stopped. Hermione was sitting on the couch. Her silhouette slightly lit up by the diming firelight. He found himself staring at her transfixed. Moving forward, he sat on the opposite side of the couch as gently as he could. Noticing the shift in the cushions on the couch, she jerked out of her revenue. Turning to look at him, he noticed the tear stains on her cheeks.

"What are you doing out here Malfoy?" she said this comment without contempt, taking him off guard. Of all the people who would speak to him without trying to belittle him, Granger was one of the last people on his list.

"Nightmares," a simple enough answer, She nodded her head in understanding. "What are you doing out here."

"Nightmares." She barely spoke over a whisper. Her eyes cast downward at her hands that were twisting and clenching her sweater in her lap.

"What were you crying about?" he silently reprimanded himself as she blanched at his question. No one would want to be asked that, especially by someone they hated. Someone like him. She surprised him though by answering truthfully.

"I- I was remembering my parents." She spoke so softly he had to lean toward her to hear. She burst out crying, clutching her sides and rocking slightly back and forth. Why did she have to cry? He was so uncomfortable with crying women. Reaching forward on impulse, he touched her left arm, pulling away when she flinched, pressing herself into the back of the couch.

Standing up quickly, she almost ran into the Gryffindor dorms. When she passed him though, he would have sworn he heard her whisper, "I'm sorry."


	6. What!

Author's notes: you may have noticed a third story popping up on my profile. My younger sister has decided to become an author, and we are sharing a pen name. Please review on her story; I know that she would appreciate it. Thanks.

I changed the plot of this story because it was turning into a story I read called _Bathwater_ by xXBeckyFoo, one of my favorite stories ever! Great read, I highly advise it. Have fun reading, unexpected twists await you…:P (I love this title)

What!

The morning after their 'understanding', as he now called it; Draco was woken up by an orange, furry, soft, thing lying on his face. Yelping, and receiving a mouthful of fur in the process, he jumped up from where he sat, and glared at the cat that hissed in return and stalked off to lie on another chair.

Annoyed, he glanced at the clock; he gasped at the time, and ran into his dorm to get ready. When he finally reached the Great Hall, it was almost empty, with only a few stragglers left.

"Ah, there you are Mister Malfoy." Professor Slughorn bellowed as he walked down the length of the Great Hall. "Here's your schedule, you might want to hurry. The first class starts in a few minutes." Malfoy nodded politely, grabbed his schedule and a piece of toast, and ran out of the Great Hall. Halfway across the Transfiguration courtyard, he realized he had no idea where he was headed. Casting a quick glance at his schedule he ran to the room, not minding to look at the class. Parenting.

Hermione was bewildered, she had never heard of the class 'Parenting' before. Nevertheless, she stepped inside the class with all the confidence of someone who did. Sitting down between Harry and Ron, she looked forward to where McGonagall was sitting at her desk.

McGonagall had just stood up to begin speaking when Draco burst into the room. He quickly assumed an air of indifference and walked to a desk in the back of the room.

"As this is your first day back I will excuse that Mister Malfoy. Now as I was saying before, this is a brand new class the Ministry had added into the curriculum." She paused to look over the class. "In this class, you will learn how to be parents. You will be paired with a partner," she stopped as people began to pair up, "a previously chosen partner." The class moaned and settled down onto their chairs again.

"To prepare you for being parents, you will have to take care of an orphan child until the end of the year. The war left many children homeless, and to give them foster homes and teach you to be parents, the ministry has made this a required course." The whole class was looking somewhat put-out, and many were mumbling to themselves.

McGonagall looked around the 'eighth' years that made up the class. "Now you will go sit with your partner when your name is called from this list." She held up a sheet of parchment and began to read off names when Neville interrupted her.

"Professor," his voice shook slightly although nowhere near as much as it used to, "there aren't even numbers of girls and boys, how will partners work out?"

McGonagall smiled and looked pointedly at him, "Yes Mister Longbottom that is why two of you will be paired up with seventh years. Now remember each of these pairs are based on your compatibility with one another." She smiled again and began reading off pairs.

"Blaise Zambini and Padma Patil"

The two students exchanged horrified looks but resigned to the decision, got up and sat at the first empty desk in the middle of the room.

"Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown"

The two house-mates exchanged smiles and sat next to each other holding hands. It was no surprise to the rest of the group; the two had always liked each other.

"Seamus Finnegan and Pansy Parkinson"

The two glared looks of loathing and disgust but went to sit together at another desk. Making sure they sat as far away as possible from each other.

"Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood"

Luna stepped out from the doorway behind them and grasped Neville's hand, leading the boy to their desk. "Oh, hello Hermione, Malfoy." The rest of the class looked puzzled at this comment and why she put the two together in one sentence, but dismissed it as McGonagall cried out the next pairing.

"Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley"

Ginny stepped in with a mumbled "I thought I told you to call me Ginny," but sat down next to Harry without complaint.

Hermione and Draco looked around the classroom for their partner, thinking that someone else must be waiting for them like they had for Neville and Harry. It was Hermione who caught on to what was happening first.

"What?" she yelled, "Under no circumstances will I be partnering and raising a child with Malfoy!"

Draco catching on started yelling as well, "Her? The Mudblood? Never!"

McGonagall silenced them with a stern glare, and deliberately pointed at the only empty desk left. Clenching her jaw, Hermione stalked toward the desk, sitting down heavily in the chair.

"You're lucky Granger; most women would give an arm or a leg to be in the situation you're in."

"And what situation is that, Malfoy? All I can see is me being stuck with an ego-inflated git for a year."

"Is that really how you see me, an ego-inflated git? He paused allowing Hermione to nod. "Well then I must change your view on that." He smirked and looked toward McGonagall who was beginning to speak.

"I shall give you the rest of today to get used to your new partners. Tomorrow you will be meeting the newest additions to your families!" Most of the men in the group groaned with the exception of Neville (because he was excited to meet his new 'child') and Ron (because he was busy whispering sweet nothings into Lavender's ear causing her to giggle every once in a while.) At that the class was dismissed and they were all sent to their respective classes.

"_Well this will be interesting."_

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I went into this odd writing frenzy and have written three chapters in two days. I might put another up for you to read, lucky you! What do you think about a secret 'village' for the new couples? I still have to decide. Ideas welcome.


	7. Room of Requirement: Part Two

Author's Note: I wasn't so sure how to set up the houses for this one but I hope I did it to your liking.

Thanks to all my loyal reviewers: .Weasley, Alice J. Wiggin, and HannahKayWithers as well as others! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Although I wish I could credit myself more, I also own Laura, who you shall meet later.

The Room of Requirement: Part Two

The rest of the day passed quickly for the members of the Parenting class. Hermione herself was dreading the end of the day, she had no idea what the class would bring, but she was not looking forward to doing anything involving Malfoy. Her doubts were confirmed when she entered into their dorms in the Room of Requirement.

Walking in, Hermione gasped shocked at the change in 'scenery'. Instead of coming into the normal dorms they had had the night before, she was standing in the middle of a small village. The village square was in front of her, complete with a fountain with a snake, lion, and eagle on top. Six houses surrounded the square on one side, and in between it was possible to see a large meadow.

Beginning to walk around the square, she noticed that each of the houses had a mailbox, the use of she could not figure out, with a name on it. Walking past, she realized they were the names of the pairs in Parenting class; Zambini, Weasley, Longbottom, Finnegan, Potter, and last of all, Malfoy. Opening the small gate that encircled each house, she walked inside the one with the name Malfoy, remembering the first class of the day with a shudder.

Walking inside, she set her bag on the floor, and began to explore the house. Her first stop was the small sitting room, decked out in warm tans and warmer reds. After taking a look around the kitchen, (lighter colors and wood) and the dining room (greens and silver) she walked up stairs, and came upon three doors set in a long hallway. Walking into the door closest to her, she came upon a room decked out to be what looked like a two-year-old girl's room. She smiled; at least she knew what gender her foster child would be.

Walking back out of the room, she opened the door to the left, this one at the very end of the hallway. It was a master bedroom; complete with a large, king sized bed. Glancing to the right, she noticed a large closet; to the left was a bathroom, complete with his and her sinks.

Suddenly she realized what had been nagging her since she walked upstairs, there was no second bedroom. Just to confirm her suspicions, she ran and checked the door halfway down the hallway, she was right; it was a bathroom, obviously meant for the child. She and Malfoy were going to have to share a bedroom; this couldn't be happening to her. Walking back downstairs into the kitchen, she decided to cook dinner, even if no-one ate it, cooking always helped her nerves.

Draco walked in, after standing awe-struck at his new surroundings in the square, to find Hermione standing in the kitchen, a home-cooked meal just being pulled out of the oven.

"Umm, smells good Granger." He said causing her to jump and spin around, whipping her wand out in the process. (Luckily she had already placed the ravioli on the counter; otherwise it would have found its way onto the tile floors.)

"God; don't do that to me Malfoy." She exclaimed, pocketing her wand again. He just watched as she dished the ravioli onto two plates and placed them onto the kitchen table that was already laid out for two, a small chair sitting unused in the corner.

She sat down, noticing he wasn't moving, she gestured to the seat across from her, "Well, sit down."

He quickly put his bag on the floor and sat down across from her. "If I didn't know you better Granger, I would think this was a date."

She laughed, "No sorry to burst your bubble, but I decided to make dinner because I felt like it. You just happened to be the lucky person on the receiving end."

They sat there chewing a bit, "Quite good actually. Where did you learn to cook?"

Hermione looked offended, "What don't you?"

He slowly shook his head, "Never had the chance, or the want to. The kitchen is for women, not men anyway."

"That was horribly sexist you know. And I know how to cook because I am a muggleborn, and happened to have needed to know how to cook as I had no house-elves to do it for me." She said getting up to wash her dishes. Realizing he was done with his food as well, she walked over to him and grabbed his plate, taking it over to the sink as well.

Draco leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head, watching her clean up the kitchen, "I could get used to this."

She laughed again, "Don't get too comfortable, soon you'll have to be putting a rambunctious two-year-old to bed, and I will be down here cleaning the kitchen, without having to deal with screaming children."

He flinched at the visual, "I might take the job of cleaning the kitchen some nights rather than face that prospect."

She laughed again, he couldn't help but notice the way it lightened up the atmosphere and gave the house a homey type of feel to it; so different than the manor. Realizing how tired he was, he announced, "I'm going up to bed, good night."

She paused from where she was hanging up the towels she had used to dry the counter, "Oh, about that Malfoy,"

He turned to look at her, "Yes." He didn't like that tone of voice.

"You get the couch." With that she sprinted up the stairs ignoring his yells of protest. She had almost escaped into the master suite when she felt him grab her by the waist.

"No you don't!" he yelled, although she could tell he was joking.

She immediately grabbed onto the door frame as he tried to move her out of the way. _Damn it he_ _was strong_. Suddenly she let go, and the two of them fell backward into the hallway laughing hysterically. Getting up, Draco turned around to give Hermione a hand up, which she gratefully took a large smile on her face.

Looking around the room, he suddenly ran and jumped on the bed, which gave a squeak of protest. "I call the bed." He announced proudly.

"Whatever Malfoy," she said a smile still on her face. Turning she walked into the closet and grabbed her pajamas then walked into the bathroom to take a shower and change. Draco was still lying on the bed when she came out. He was staring at her; she quickly glanced down at herself to make sure she didn't forget something vital, like pants. No, she was wearing her usual tank-top and pajama pants. Looking back up, she decided to embarrass him.

"Stop staring Malfoy it's rude." He quickly turned, his face going slightly red. "If you want a shower, now is the time to take one."

Realizing she was giving him a way out of the awkward situation, he quickly jumped up and literally ran to the bathroom. Laughing to herself Hermione got in bed and quickly surrendered to sleep.

When Draco got out of the shower a few minutes later, he decided to embarrass Hermione like she had embarrassed him. His plans were forgotten however when he stepped out of the bathroom to find Hermione already asleep.

He smiled a genuine smile; she looked so vulnerable when she slept. Realizing what he had just thought, he mentally hit himself. Draco Malfoy falling for a Mudblood; he rid himself of the thought and climbed in bed beside her; subconsciously wrapping his arms around her.

Review!...NOW!


	8. Megan

Author's Note: I typed this chapter very early in the morning, about one I think, and so it may have some faults, I'm not sure. They get their kids today! Excited? I know I am!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Megan, you will figure out who she is later.

Megan

The first thing Hermione noticed when she woke up was the lack of nightmares she had had that night.

The second was the arm lying across her waist.

Hermione shifted and turned onto her side so that she could see Draco lying next to her. Smiling a half-smile, she carefully picked up his arm, making sure not to wake him, and slid out of the bed. After getting changed into her robes, she went downstairs to make breakfast.

Draco awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon floating up the stairwell. He slowly rolled out of bed; he never was a morning person. After pulling on some clothes, he stumbled downstairs tripping over his schoolbag he left out the night before.

Groaning, he entered the kitchen to find a steaming plate of food sitting on the table next to a glass of pumpkin juice. Hermione was standing next to the stove, humming a song as she stirred the scrambled eggs. She turned and put a spoonful of eggs on the plate.

"Eat quickly; we have to be at parenting class early today."

Draco, not needing any encouragement, immediately sat down and started eating. Hermione, finished with the pots and pans, sat down next to him sipping at a cup of coffee. When he was finished, she took the plate from him, and charmed the sponge to clean up the mess itself. The two of them then grabbed their bags and walked out the door, headed for what seemed to be the gates leading out of the 'village'.

As they did so, the other couples started walking out too. Harry and Ginny were the first to arrive and started talking animatedly with Hermione. The group was soon joined by Blaise and Padma, then Neville and Luna. Later came Ron and Lavender, and last of all came Seamus and Pansy. Once all of them had gathered, they headed off toward the parenting class.

When they reached the class, they automatically split and went to sit with their partners. McGonagall entered the classroom soon after accompanied by the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. After a quick word from McGonagall, Kingsley soon gathered their attention.

"Now when I call out you and your partners names, you will come up here to receive your foster child for the year. We tried to match the children up as well as we could with the parents." He paused momentarily then started calling names.

"Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley, meet Teddy Lupin."

The pair stepped forward as McGonagall stepped through a door behind her desk with a small boy with shockingly bright turquoise hair and deep brown eyes. Harry smiled and stepped forward. Ginny laughed and said, "Hello Teddy." The little boy smiled up at his parents. The couple then quickly took their seat.

"Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown meet Joseph Edwards"

Again, McGonagall stepped through the door, only this time returning with a red haired little boy with bright green eyes. Lavender stepped forward and grabbed the little boy, as he was dangerously close to falling out of McGonagall's arms. The pair too sat back down. The pattern continued, with Kingsley calling out names and the couples receiving their children.

Blaise and Padma received a little girl named Charlotte with long black hair and blue eyes. She was the most beautiful baby out of them all so far. Neville and Luna received another little girl with curly blonde hair, and brilliant blue eyes named Rowan who seemed to have her foster mother's whimsical attitude. Seamus and Pansy received a boy with brown eyes and blonde hair, named Luke who wouldn't stop staring at Pansy who was soaking up the attention.

Finally it was time for Hermione and Draco. Kingsley smiled at them and then called their names. "Meet Megan Edgecombe"

Hermione stood up at the exact moment McGonagall stepped through the door. This time however, she was not holding the child, Megan stepped through the doorway clutching a large teddy bear in one hand, and sucking the thumb on the other. Hermione slowly knelt down to the little girls' level, "Megan?"

The little girl looked up, her hazel eyes widening when she saw them standing there. "Mommy? Daddy?" she asked. Hermione slowly nodded, a smile creeping over her face. The little girl launched herself into Hermione's arms, burying her face into her neck. Standing back up, Hermione and Draco went to sit back down at their desk.

After a quick word by McGonagall on their schedule changes, they would switch classes, only one parent having a class at a time; they were dismissed back to their houses.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, would you come here for a second?" McGonagall was speaking. The two walked back, Hermione careful not to disturb Megan, who had fallen asleep in her arms. "I just have to warn you, we have given you the child who has been through the most. She may be a bit more trouble than the others, and a bit more wary. Just be patient with her, all she needs is some love to come around. I was surprised how quickly she came to you actually." After a few more words, they were dismissed with a quick nod. They walked back to their house in silence.

Draco walked in silence behind Hermione and Megan, watching the teddy bear that was hanging over Hermione's back. When they finally reached their house, Megan had woken up, but was still a bit drowsy. He almost laughed when she almost ran into the wall because of it, but held himself back after a stern glare from Hermione. _Great! Now he was thinking of her by her first name. What next; a proposal? _At this he did laugh, receiving a 'you seriously are going crazy' look from Hermione.

Glancing at the schedule McGonagall had given them, he realized he had classes first between the two of them. Checking his watch, he silently cursed, _damn it; he was going to be late_! Quickly grabbing his bag, he yelled a good bye to Megan and Granger, he reminded himself, and sprinted to Transfiguration, arriving just before McGonagall.

Taking a seat next to Blaise in the back of the room, he noticed that only the men of the couples were there. As McGonagall started talking, he began zoning out like he usually did during class when Blaise slid a note across the table:

(Blaise is **bold, **Draco is in _italics,_ and reactions are in normal script_)_

**So how is it living with the Mudblood? **

_Not bad, she's a good cook. All I have to do is sit back and relax._

He smirked at Blaise who was looking jealously at him.

**Lucky, all Patil does is throw me out of the room. She made me sleep on the couch last night.**

Reading this Draco sent a large smirk his way, and received a glare from Blaise.

**But I expect you did no better, so you can't laugh.**

_Oh contraire little buddy, we both slept in the Master suite last night._

**Yes, and you were on the floor.**

_Let me specify, we __both__ slept in the bed in the Master suite last night._

Blaise just stared at him, disbelieving.

**And how did you accomplish that. I would have expected you to be sleeping outside.**

Draco smirked again, _the Malfoy charm works every time; no matter who the girl. _

Blaise just shook his head.

**I bet she just kicked you out, and then once she fell asleep you climbed in. There is no way she would do that willingly. **

Draco shook his head again, beginning to write a reply when McGonagall cleared her throat and looked pointedly at the pair, "Is there something you would like to share with the class Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Zambini?"

They both shook their heads, Draco hiding the note under his Transfiguration book. They tried to sneak back to their conversation, but McGonagall kept a close eye on them the rest of the class, and neither wanted detention with their foster children at home. Draco could just imagine the look on Her—Granger's face if he did get detention.

The class quickly ended, and the two boys went their way back conversing about the recent Slytherin Quiddich tryouts.

I know this one is a bit long, but I combined two chapters to make this one. I wasn't sure if the conversation between Blaise and Draco would be long enough to make its own chapter. So I made one long one. You lucky readers. :)


	9. Family Night

Author's Note: hope you like this chapter, it may skip a few months half-way through the chapter, I'll warn you when that happens. Just warning you, Draco and cooking don't work out well. Thanks to spikeecat for giving me the idea! I love all of my reviewers! (In a friend way only)

Family Night

The rest of the day passed quickly, Draco and Hermione switched classes with each other and took care of Megan during their free period before lunch. Megan had started out shy with both of them, although as the day progressed, she became more and more comfortable with them around her. Hermione was surprised by how fast the day passed by, before she knew it she was arriving home from her last class of the day. She had the rest of the evening to spend with Megan, and Malfoy, she sighed, her mood becoming mellower. Of all the people she could have been paired with she got Malfoy.

She sighed again, and walked into the house to start coughing. The house was filled with smoke flowing freely from the kitchen. She quickly dropped her bags and ran into the kitchen to find Draco standing at the stove with Megan sitting in her highchair staring at him with large eyes.

"Malfoy?" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs, which was quite loud. He jumped and stepped back to allow her access to the burning mess on the stove. "What are you doing?" She ran to the stove, pulling the pan off the burner, and squirting water out of her wand onto the pan and siphoning the smoke out of the air.

"I was trying to cook dinner—" Hermione scoffed cutting him off. He started again, "I was trying to cook dinner because I felt guilty for making you cook dinner for the past few days."

Hermione turned around, disbelief clearly shown on her face. "You what?"

"Do I have to repeat it Granger?"

"No its fine, I—" she stopped talking, and turned to put a bowl of pasta on the now-cooled burner.

Draco smirked and turned to Megan who was still staring wide-eyed. "Come on little girl, let's let mommy cook dinner. Daddy's no good at it." He picked her up and slung her on his back, walking towards the door that led into the living room.

"I agree with you there." Hermione was still turned and was looking at the stove, stirring the pasta. Draco still gave her a glare, and giving Megan a mischievous glance, began walking soundlessly up behind Hermione. Megan tightened her hold on her father's back as she realized what he was going to do. Draco, with a smirk on his face, grabbed Hermione's sides, saying "Got ya!"

Hermione raised her hands quickly and wacked Draco in the forehead with the wooden spoon she had been using to stir the pasta. "Ow!" he exclaimed, holding his forehead with one hand, the other holding Megan to his back.

"Mommy!" the little girl exclaimed, "you hurt Daddy! Say you're sorry."

Hermione looked bashfully at the little girl on Draco's back. "Sorry Malfoy." She said looking at him.

"You should be! You could have taken my eye out with that thing!" Hermione laughed, the situation was so ironic. Draco just looked at her like she was crazy, then took his hand off of his forehead, and pulled Megan off his back, setting her on the floor. "Mommy's gone crazy" he whispered to her.

Megan giggled then her eyes widened, "Daddy, you have a boo-boo on your forehead! Mommy should kiss it to make it better."

It was Hermione and Draco's turn for their eyes to widen. Megan looked at Hermione puzzled at why she wasn't kissing Draco boo-boo. Seeing the look on her face, Hermione sighed, she would never live this down. Slowly she leaned forward to gently press her lips to Draco's forehead. Quickly pulling back, she stood and retrieved a new spoon from the drawer beginning to stir the pasta again.

"Go get the table set you two, dinner will be ready soon." She said not turning to look at them. Draco finally grabbed hold of his senses, and grabbed the plates and started to set the kitchen table. They all sat down to a nice family dinner filled with laughter and smiles.

Hermione was cleaning the kitchen when she heard Draco come in and start to dry the dishes beside her.

"Is Megan asleep?" she asked, not stopping her work.

"Almost, she asked if you would come and tell her a story. I'll finish the kitchen, go on up."

Hermione smiled graciously, and walked up to Megan's bedroom leaving Draco staring at where she had just left. _What was wrong with him?_ Turning to the dishes, he flicked his wand and sat back as the washed themselves. They had just finished when Hermione arrived back downstairs.

"I have a question for you Malfoy."

"Ask away." He grimaced, what if she asked about his family, or about being a death eater?

"What were you trying to cook when I arrived this evening?"

"Shepard's Pie." He gave a small smile at her, watching her burst out laughing he joined in, only stopping when they heard little feet on the hall above them.

"Shh, I'm trying to sleep!" Megan said from above them at the top of the stairs. Hermione smiled at her, and after both of them promising to be quiet she crept back up into her room. They only started speaking again when they heard the door close.

After a bit of small talk, Hermione decided that they should go up to bed. Hermione jumped into the shower first, and when Draco came out of the shower, he noticed she had fallen asleep. Sliding in on the other side, he too fell asleep, this time keeping to his side of the bed.

Draco was woken up by a small voice, "Daddy?" he glanced at the clock on the bedside table; it said it was 12:48. Then he looked in the direction of the voice. A small silhouette could be seen in the light of the doorway. A large teddy-bear was dragging on the floor beside her, held in one hand; the other hand with its thumb in her mouth.

"Yes Megan?"

"I couldn't sleep, could I sleep with you and Mommy tonight?"

Draco smiled and moved over to allow her to hop in. She smiled and walked to the side of the bed. Climbing to the middle of the bed Megan laid down in-between her two foster parents. Curling up, she laid her head on Hermione's stomach.

"Wha—Megan?" Hermione lifted her head a tad to look at the little girl who was now sleeping on her stomach. She turned to look at Draco and raised an eyebrow.

"She climbed in." he stated, as if that would make it all better. Hermione sighed, and then tried to adjust herself into a comfortable position without waking Megan. Draco sighed, and then scooted closer to her, allowing her to lean against him her head on his chest, alleviating her discomfort. Hermione stiffened for a second, then relaxed and let sleep take over.

Draco smiled down at them. His last thought before he fell asleep was

_My beautiful girls._

How did you like it? The plot will thicken later on, have fun reading!


End file.
